1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashlights and methods of using same, and in particular to a flashlight system adapted for convenient use in conjunction with other hand-held implements, such as firearms, or in conjunction with activities requiring the use of one's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of flashlights or flashlight holders are known that are designed for use in conjunction with other hand-held implements, such as, for example, firearms. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,231; 5,848,834; 5,167,446; 4,542,447; 5,642,932; 5,363,285; 5,556,003; 5,345,368; 6,023,875; 5,752,633; 5,533,657; and 5,593,074; and European Pat. No. EP0484891.
In spite of prior work in the area, there remain needs for improved flashlight devices for potential use in conjunction with other hand-held implements such as firearms, particularly in self-defense and/or combat situations, or when performing other tasks or activities that require two handed operation such as those that commonly occur in industrial environments or outdoor activities. The present invention is directed to these needs. Applicants have met some of these needs with the devices and methods disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/261,027 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,311, both of which Applicants incorporate by reference herein in their entireties.